Dancing
by Draconian Angel1
Summary: Another V/H fluffy fic! technically my first written but my second posted.


A/N-Ok people, here's my second fic in as many days but technically this was my first V.O.E fic and it was left untouched for quite some time but after fixing some of it up EUREKA! and then I'm on a role, it was just a force of nature that I couldn't control. I think the muse fairy visited me recently. Anyway REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF.........ummmm MY CAT! YEA THAT'S IT, MY CAT! 

Disclaimer-I Draconian Angel DO NOT own Vision of Escaflowne. But I do posess Allen and if anyone has a Van their willing to trade well....lets negotiate. I'm just warning you now, Allen costs alot in haircare products and must take a pill that my friend produces that is used to control his ego.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been three years since she left everyone said it would get easier over time but they were wrong. Everyday the hurt was still there while he was attending royal functions or walking through the market even in his dreams her voice still tortured him and the images would come flooding back the feeling of being so helpless watching her drift further and further into the sky the same blue light that had brought her to him was now taking her back. They knew they would probably never see each other again but he had just let her go . Was it for the best,he didn't think so but maybe he was just being selfish but still the hurt just would'nt leave him. Looking back on it now he could think of thousands of things to say to do yet he stood there motionless letting the only girl he ever loved and would ever love drift out of his life. His attention was drawn away from the mystic moon which held his beloved so far away to the kingdom of fanelia it had come very far since the last time she was there he himself king van fanel had even assisted in the rebuilding much to the objections from his advisors but he pushed himself to the limit of his endurance just to get her of his mind if only for a moment but it never worked. "Oh Hitomi if only you could see fanelia now" he said with a sigh casting his fiery red eyes up to the mystic moon.   
She smelled the farmiliar scent, the scent of the fields and of freedom. She spun around to see him spread his angelic wings into the sky. Everytime she saw them they were even more amazing than the first time she ever laid eyes on them. "Van" she whispered "is that really you?" he nodded his head "Van!"she cried and ran to him like her life depended on it. He opened his arms waiting for their embrace, just a few more feet and they would be together again Hitomi swore that this time it was forever she was never going to leave him. Just then the earth burst open revealing a large crevace Hitomi stopped at the edge but lost her balance. She found herself falling, falling and screaming Van's name the glow from his wings reassured her he was coming, her angel was coming to save her but no matter how fast he flew she was always just out of reach "Van!" she cried desperately all of a sudden a bright flash tore through the sky and Van disappered. Hitomi Kanzaki woke up in a cold sweat. It was that dream again. Hot tears silently rolled down her cheeks "Van" she sobber in a hoarse whisper, "why did i ever leave you?" The next thing she knew she was in the middle of a vast field over looking a beautiful city and then she saw it, the earth above her. There was only on place she could be. Gaea. 

He saw it. He was sure of it, a blue pillar of light had touched down and far in the distance he could see a thin form. He recovered from his shock quickly and ran to his horse. Riding furiously, he was sure he would never get there. Hitomi saw a figure on a horse galloping like the wind and he was heading right for her. Should she run? no, she felt surprisingly calm and just sat there watching the approaching figure. Then in a burst of light, two snow white wings flew out of his back and carried him up into the air. He landed a few feet in front of her and even though she couldn't make out his figure because of the blinding hot tears rolling down her cheeks she knew it could only be one person. Her angel Van. Hitomi quickly stood up brushing the grass off of her shirt and pants she couldn't have Van see her in such a bedraggled state but suddenly her mind snapped back to reality. How many times had she had this dream before? it couldn't be real, could it? She pinched herself hard and her sudden yelp not only shocked Van but herself as well. The sudden reality of the situation was all too much and without so much as a word to Van she collapsed.   
When she awoke she was in a dimly lit room but she wasn't alone. She heard soft and steady breathing. Someone was asleep beside her. She quickly jumped only to discover the surprised and sleepy face of Van who had been the one occupying the other side of the bed. "Hitomi I'm so sorry! I...I was watching you while you were sleeping..... and you started to cry....I didn't want to wake you...so I just held you. I....I guess I fell asleep." The look Van gave her made her forgive him imediatly. "Its okay Van. Thank you for helping me" she said as she snuggled closer to him. "So many times have I dreamt of you holding me."As soon as she said it she wanted to take it back. She blushed furiously and she was sure Van was doing the same, but before either could say a word there was a loud crash and Hitomi recognized the annoying voice that followed it. It was Merle, shouting to the guard outside the door "is she up yet? Where is lord Van?" Questions came flooding out of her mouth and were directed to the obviously flustered guard. Before he had the chance to answer, Merle came flying through the door but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the sight before her. "Geez you guys" she said with a smirk "you can't wait till your married huh." Hitomi wanted to crawl into the darkest corner she could find and probably right about now, Van would be up for that too. "Dont worry I'll leave you two alone" and she walked out of the room. It was a matter of seconds before Van was out of the bed explaining to Hitomi that he had a kingdom to run, but not before turning a million shades of red. Hitomi chuckled and thought 'I didnt know a king could get so flustered.' She quickly got dressed and tried her best not to get lost in the labyrinthe of halls. Just as she was begining to think it was hopeless, Merle met up with her. "Well Hitomi, we didn't get to say hello properly this morning since you were obviously busy" she smiled mischieviously. "I...it wasn't like that" hitomi said in her defense "s..sure it wasn't" merle retorted, mimicking the blushing girl in front of her. Trying to change the subject and quickly, Hitomi asked "where's Van?" Merle, noticing how uncomfortable she was making Hitomi, decided to play along "oh he's in a meeting right now, he should be done in a couple of hours. If you'd like, i'll give you a tour of the castle." Hitomi agreed but not before Merle said to Hitomi in a most blunt way, "take notes."   
Van sat in the meeting room staring out the window. He was vaguely aware of the conversation going on around him. His advisors were arguing about something or another but Van was too deep in thought to pay any attention to them. It was killing him. Hitomi had come back and here he was stuck inside. Of all the aspects of being king, this had to be the one Van hated the most. But then again.... Ever since Fanelia had been rebuilt, he was hounded about taking a wife. "You have to produce an heir" they said "the future of fanelia depends on it." His response was always the same, "I will when im ready" the truth was, as long as Hitomi was on the Mystic Moon he would never be ready. "Your highness," someone had seen Van absently looking out the window and decided before he could get in trouble he'd better snap him out of it. 'Poor kid,' the advisor thought. Not many of the other advisors were caring enough to pity him but the few that did all agreed that day that Van was definatly in love you could see it in his eyes. Van's head snapped around to find the council of ancient men staring at him. "I think we should continue this tomorrow gentleman, now if you'll excuse me" Van got up and casually strolled out of the room. Once the solid wood doors were closed, Van broke into an all out run. Where was Hitomi? How far could she have gone? but what if she had met up with Merle? the questions were flying through his head as fast as he was flying down the hall he passed a window overlooking the garden and quickly took a look out as he was speeding by. There was Hitomi. His Hitomi, sitting under a tree looking up at the sky. She was surrounded by flowers, green eye's sparkling and dressed in a very beautiful gown. He noticed that her hair had grown about an inch past her shoulders and it shimmered in the sun. The sight was breathtaking. He made his way down the stairs and walked up behind her. "So, what do you think of Fanelia Hitomi?" she jumped slightly and looked at him her emerald eyes displaying her feeling's clearly. "Its the most beautiful thing i have ever seen""not me" he replied staring intently at her. She blushed under his gaze and looked away. He walked over beside her and sat down "have you had the official tour yet?" he asked. "Of the castle yes, but not of the market place" she said looking at him hopefully "well then what do you say we change that?" he stood up and offered her his hand, she took it and he pulled her up. Their faces were only inches from each other at the same time they started to lean in. " LORD VAN!!!! HITOMI!!!! COME QUICK!!!!" They abruptly pulled apart. Hitomi picked up her full skirt and ran towards the voice. Van got his bearings back and ran along side Hitomi, deciding that him and Merle were going to have a little talk later about interrupting important things. "What is it?!" Hitomi and Van asked at the same time both out of breath and a little bit worried. "Millerna is here!"Merle announced looking expectantly at Van. Van mentally hit himself how could he forget that? Hitomi spun around and grabbed his hand "C'mon Van! hurry!" Van chuckled at Hitomi's urging and ran off with her only giving a backwards glance at Merle who simply shook her head and followed.   
When they arrived at the main gate to the palace, Millerna was getting out of the carriage holding a small pink bundle. "Hitomi!"she cried, carefully passing the bundle onto Dryden. The questions came spilling out of both as fast as they could talk and Van was delighted to see Hitomi so happy. Millerna took Hitomi's hand and led her to the carriage. "Hitomi may I present to you Dryden and my's daughter Alexandria" Millerna moved the blanket from the baby's face revealing a beautiful little girl with brown hair like her father's and blue eyes like her mother's. "She's beautiful" Hitomi breathed, "can I hold her?" "Of course" Millerna replied with a smile and Hitomi gently took the little girl in her arms begining to coo at her immediatly. Van smiled, Hitomi was going to make an amazing mother someday. He inwardly sighed and said "C'mon, we'll get you settled" Hitomi walked ahead of the entourage and Millerna chuckled to her husband "I think we might never get her back!" Dryden wrapped his arm around Millerna's waist and laughed along with her.   
Van had scheduled a ball for Millerna and Dryden's arrival because their visit was not for pleasure only. Being the king of Fanelia, Van had an obligation to create as many alliances with different countries as possible, Asturia was one of the most important. Now that Hitomi had arrived, he had another reason to throw a ball. He made his rounds making sure everything was perfect. In truth, it was just a reason to calm his jittery nerves for he didn't need to worry about the details, someone else had everything under control. A long time ago, even before she left, Van had confirmed to himself what he felt for Hitomi and he was positive it was love. The only question was, where did he go to from there? Just because he was 18 didn't mean he had much experience with women, Hell, he didn't have any experience with women. Since Hitomi had entered his life he hadn't given so much as a sideways glance to any female who was fawning over him, he thought it embarrassing and degrating to himself and the girls. Hitomi would never do that.   


Hitomi watched Merle carefully as dresses were flung over her head to land beside the chair where she currently was sitting. "Ah ha!" came the muffled sound of Merle's voice from deep inside the armoire. "Merle can you please tell me what your doing?" Hitomi asked her. "well....." she began while pouncing over the dresses with feline grace "Lord Van is throwing a ball tonight and if the way I found you two this morning is any indication how your going to act tonight......let's just say I cant have you disgracing Lord Van's name by not wearing proper clothing. This should fit you perfectly" she said holding up a floor lenth evening gown. It was emerald green (notice how almost every story has Hitomi wearing a green dress?) the same color as Hitomi's eyes. When she put it on, she discovered Merle was right, it fit her perfectly. It was plain with a bit of a daring neckline and only a few sequins sown on to add just the right amount of sparkle. A few strategically placed hair pins and a bit of make-up later Hitomi was ready to go "There Hitomi you look like a Queen! just make sure it's only Lord Van's Queen your going to be 'cause I would hate to have to hurt you" Merle joked while beaming with pride at her creation. If this didn't make Lord Van get over his "I'm shy of the opposite sex" phase and FINALLY tell Hitomi how he felt about her, nothing would.   
A few minutes later a knock sounded at the door and Hitomi dashed over to answer it. Composing herself before she actually opened it. When she did a jaw hit the floor. Hitomi saw Van was gaping and it made him look even more handsome, if, of course that was possible. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a red tunic that went down to his knees, he was also wearing a black cape diplaying the emblem of fanelia in red on the back, to complete the ensemble his sword was attached to a belt around his waist encrusted with precious jewels and in the true Van style his hair was disheveled and wild. He looked like......... a King. When they heard a snicker behind them they knew they had been staring too long. Simultaniously, they turned around to see a grinng Merle bouncing up and down on Hitomi's bed chanting "I kneeewwwww it! you looovvvvveeeee her! I kneeewwwww it! you looovvvvveeeee him!" When Merle heard the sound of a slamming door she collapsed in a fit of giggles, this was just tooooooo easy! everything was moving along according to plan. She stopped abruptly and ran to the door 'but just to be safe' she thought 'I'd better go keep an eye on those two just in case someone, or Van's stubborness get's in their way.'   
  


On the way downstairs, it seemed around every corner there was something that Merle neglected to show her and Van was only too happy to oblige. He hated these gatherings, they were stuffy, boring and much too formal but then again he had never been to one with Hitomi before. Come to think of it, he had never actually escorted a girl to a ball. There was always a constant supply of young girls who would stand in lines forever to dance with him but he only did when his advisors forced him. They'd just smile and complement him on his dancing even though he knew he had two left feet but who was going to tell that to his majesty the king of fanelia? A new thought quickly popped into his head. He wanted to dance with Hitomi, but he was almost certain she had never danced the Fanelian way before and even if they did have time for her to learn the steps he was certainly not the one to be doing it. Hitomi senced his inner turmoil and asked him about it. He gently tugged at her elbow to slow her pace and said with a bit of difficulty "Hitomi.....I'd like to dance with you tonight" her eyes widened slightly and she confirmed Van's thoughts "but I don't know how to dance the Fanelian way." He cast his eyes downward watching his hopes sink to the floor. Seeing this Hitomi was quick to reassure "but i think once we get down there and I see some of the people doing it I should be able to pick it up, you of all people should know that i'm a pretty quick learner" Van looked her in the eyes and smiled at the determination in them "well just don't learn too well ok?" he joked " we cant have you dancing better than the King" they both laughed and continued on to the ball room.   
Taking a deep breath, Van guided Hitomi into the massive room. The marble floor gleamed as did the windows, chandeliers and crystal urns holding the exotic flower arrangements. Taking all this in Hitomi gasped and looked to Van who explained quickly how they did everything in only three years.   
Soon hitomi and van had to part because of his advisors, they pulled him away from Hitomi and introduced him to a "lovely" young Princess from one of Fanelia's neighbouring countries, but Van didnt find her so lovely. She had way too much perfume on, talked about herself constantly and the jewelry and dress she was wearing were absolutely outrageous, she looked like a walking Christmas tree with all the baubles and sparkles that clung to her every inch. It was really begining to hurt Van's eyes. His advisors looked at him expectantly and he politely asked the Princess to dance, the only good thing about this arrangement he found out was that after mouthing an "I'm sorry" to Hitomi over the "Christmas tree's" shoulder he was almost always free to watch her as she practised her dance steps in a corner of the room. He smiled as her brow furrowed in concentration. The Princess was chattering on about her dress and the jewelry she was wearing, in a quick estimation, Van figured that at the rate she spent money, if he was to marry this one Fanelia would be broke before he was dead. A few minutes which seemed like an eternity to Van the excrutiatingly slow waltz was over and he escaped much to her chagrin from the Princess' grasp.   
He walked over to Hitomi and she threw her hands up in the air sighing in defeat. "Van, i just can't get this....I'm sorry" suddenly she had an idea and snapped her fingers. "Van is there anywhere where no one will find us but we can still hear the music?" pondering the request, Van nodded his head and making sure nobody saw them pulled Hitomi out a tiny back exit. "Hitomi why do want to come somewhere private?" he asked still not quite understanding her intentions "you'll see when we get there....wherever it is." After a very short walk, they arrived at a small bridge over a stream. The strains of music could still be heard from their hideaway. "This was my Mother's garden" he explained. She sensed his sadness and took his hand squeezing it reassuringly. She pulled him under the long arms of what looked like a willow tree and dropped his hand. "Now will you tell me what were doing and why we couldn't do it in the ballroom?" Van queried. Hitomi blushed and timidly said "well i think we would kinda look funny doing this in the ballroom" she took his hands and placed them on her waist and wound her arms around his neck. Van was at first embarrassed at their close proximity and was tense "Van relax" came Hitomi's soothing voice "since I can't figure out how to dance like the rest of the fanelians do....I thought....maybe I could teach you to dance like we do on the mystic moon." she heard the song change and a tune that was familar began to play. "Thats so strange...." she said allowed "I could swear I heard this song before" now it was Van's turn to blush as he answered her unspoken question. "The last time you were here...I heard you humming this and I thought it was kind of nice so.....I had the musicians learn how to play it. It always reminded me of you" Hitomi nestled her head into Van's strong shoulder and not wanting to ruin the moment whispered "Van...thats so sweet. Now it can be our song. meant for me and you. You know..I never really danced with a boy like this before, It just never felt right.....until now." Van sighed, contentedly and spoke again "when you left I was so scared I would never see you again and I learned my lesson from the past. I held on tightly to every memory I had of you Hitomi, they were all so precious to me, your so precious to me"shyly he dropped a kiss to the top of her head which caused her to look up, her wet eyes shining in the faint moonlight that seeped through the branches. Her hold on him grew stronger as she whispered softly "I missed you Van....so much!" "shhh" he comforted "its all right. Hitomi look at me" he said tilting her chin up so he could stare into the green pools of her eyes "your here now, and were together. Thats all that matters." Gathering up all her courage she closed her eyes and composed herself ready to ask a heart stopping question "Van? will you do something for me?" Van nodded, he couldn't deny her "anything" gulping hard she moistened her lips and said "will you give me my first kiss?....my first REAL kiss? the one that I'm going to remember for the rest of my life...the only other time... that was a mistake, it should have been you....I want it to be you." His eyes widened. Only in his dreams would hitomi be asking him this, but this wasn't a dream, it was real and she was waiting for an answer. In response he cupped her face and tried to calm his racing heart for he was sure it was going to pound right out of his chest. Using his thumb he traced her lips and watched in bliss as she closed her eyes and sighed. The thoughts and emotions running through him were so powerful that he was sure he was going to die right there, but at least he would die a happy man. This was his first kiss too so he took time to treasure it, the first touch was barely a whisper but he felt a shiver go through her. He pulled back and saw and felt the first raindrops fall from the newly opened heavens. They tried in vain to cool his heated skin but at this point nothing could. The rain that fell faster and faster seemed to influence his heart to follow in the rythmic patterns as he dropped his head for a bolder brush with heaven. Despite the chilling rain, her lips were still warm and so soft. Van swore that if he lived a million years he would never feel anything as soft as her lips. A clash of thunder and a flash of light caused them to break apart smiling and suddenly they were pressed up against each other again. Sweet surrender was all that could be used to describe this. Finally, they were free to express to each other what had been kept in for too long. Their kisses were as powerful and electric as the storm that raged around them, it was the perfect combination of fire and ice as they both shivered and burned at the same time. They broke apart breathing heavily and in the eerily quiet aftermath of both storms Van shattered the silence with a sentence he never thought he would utter to a woman as long as he lived, let alone the strange tom boy he had met just 3 years ago "Gods I love you. 

Van pressed his back up against the rough bark of the tree and in embarrassment, sank to the ground still holding Hitomi who came down with him. "Hitomi I'm sor...." she held her finger up to his lips and replaced it with her own. After moving away to rest her head on his chest he barely heard her whisper "did you mean it?" closing his eyes and taking a shuddering breath he answered her in true Van style "I wouldn't have said it if I didnt mean it" "true" she chuckled and then becoming very serious again said "I love you too Van." If he didn't already have them he was sure he would grow wings because right now he was in heaven. Feeling his beloved shiver, he pulled off his cape and laid it over her lithe body and then without a second thought to his shirt he pushed his wings out of his back and wrapped them around Hitomi and himself. They sat in quiet contemplation, Hitomi softly stroking Van's wings and both staring up at the night sky that had become clear again. "Hitomi....I want an honest answer alright?" she flipped to her stomach and rested her hands on his chest, upon her hands she rested her chin and looked at him closely "I want to know if your going to go back....to the Mystic Moon" thinking for only a second her sweet voice rang out "The Mystic Moon may have many thing's, but it doesn't have the one thing I can't live without...............you."   
He smiled then, knowing that finally all was right with his life and his world, and unbeknownst to them a pair of ocean blue eyes surrounded by orange fur was smiling too.   
  
  


A/N-Now I don't know about all you readers but I find that there is something very romantic about getting caught in the rain. EVERYBODY! :do you like pina colada's and getting caught in the rain?: AND WERE DONE WITH THAT! ya ya so I know what your probably all saying Draconian Angel, that was absolutely cheesy! well......what can I say? I try. i'm a sucker for happy endings and I just figured that we could all use another V/H shipper story (even if it sucks like mine does) V/H SHIPPERS UNITE. LETS KEEP THE PRIDE STRONG!!!!!! maybe I did go a bit far during the kiss scene but Oh well ya only live once.   
Leave a review or E mail me at vans_lil_angel@hotmail.com   
Gotta Blaze! 


End file.
